


Primrose Hill

by j_gabrielle



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post - NYSM2, Sappiness, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They watch the sunrise together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primrose Hill

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in awhile, but I just saw the new movie and I couldn't resist.

London lay before them in a glittering sea of lights, mapped out by dark ribbons of roads, pocked marked by jutting buildings. It's almost dawn and the bleeding edges of the night are turning gold. Lula and Jack are seated on the bench furthest from them, murmuring to each other soft and low. But Dylan can tell that each hushed syllable is painted with warmth and hope. They lost Merritt awhile back to a group of hen-doers. Dylan doesn't doubt that he'll be more than fine when he resurfaces two days from now.

The burn of the whiskey is quick and familiar. Down his throat and into the depths of his belly. It distracts him, somewhat, from the presence of the body next to his. 

"Ah, c'mon man. Stop fidgeting." Danny huffs, trying to settle his head on Dylan's shoulder. He relaxes, shapes his body for him. Danny sighs. "I still don't see why we gotta sit out here to watch the sun come up. We could've done it just fine from our hotel rooms."

"Yeah, we could've. But it's much special this way." Dylan replies, moving his arm just a little bit to allow Danny some space to slot himself aganst his flank.

A snort and a wrapped arm around his side, and Dylan finds himself being folded into a half-embrace. The not uncomfortable silence lengthens into something soothing. In the distance, the creeping gold seeps in through the dark. With it, it brings hues of molten honey gold and blush pinks. Dylan watches as an invisible hand paints away at the skyscape.

"Hey." 

Dylan turns, the corner of his lip curling in amusement to see Danny looking up at him. "Hey." He replies.

The cold grey shadows melts into warm tones, and the changing of lights does something magical to the plains of Danny's face. Giving into the urge, Dylan reaches out, gently slotting the palm of his hand against cheek. Leaning in, he slowly brings their lips closer, moving in controlled seconds. Danny stays the course, sliding his hand over Dylan's hip, pulling him into orbit.

Their lips meet. It is a soft press of muscle. Imperfect. They draw away, but not too far, to look into each others eyes. Danny moves back in, tilting his head, parting his lips. He tastes of honeyed ale and something sweeter than that. Dylan chases it. Someone makes a soft gasp and a choked moan. Danny clambers into Dylan's lap, heavy and intoxicating. They kiss slow, as if they have all the time in the world, when in fact they should be... Oh. Dylan cannot gather enough gossamer thoughts to form a coherent thread. Nor does he want to. The way Danny arches up against him is unravelling him faster than a bullet. Painful and unfullfilling. 

"Dylan." His name whispered into gentle nips.

He opens his eyes, looking to see Danny flushed, lips kiss swollen and crowned in the first light of a new day. The sight steals his breath away. He pulls the younger man in for another lingering kiss.

"Dylan." Danny says again, smiling between kittenish licks. "Dylan, we should head back to the hotel."

He pulls away. The moment of sweetness receeding as Danny clambers off his lap. Dylan turns to see that Jack and Lula have taken off. No doubt to seek some privacy of their own. He makes to stand, only to have Danny slip his hand into his.

"My room?" Danny breathes out in a rush. The uncertainty in his eyes fills Dylan with a wash of fondness.

He lets himself move in for a quick peck. Stroking the corner of Danny's eye, he grins. "Yours it is."

**Author's Note:**

> I have much feels about these two. [So come talk to me. ](http://www.randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com)


End file.
